


Glimpses and snippets

by celining



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celining/pseuds/celining
Summary: One-shot collection of moments from the Vicley relationship. In no particular order. Not necessarily related to eachother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so I apologize in advance for spelling and grammatical errors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic waits for Ripley and thoughts run through her head

Victoria couldn't stand still. Why did he have to run into the fire? She had tried so hard to tell him, wihtout telling him, not to go inside. She tried to look at him so he would understand that she was afraid of him getting hurt. That she was afraid of loosing him. She tried telling him that she loved him.

She had never said it out loud. But she did love him. Sure, they had talked about going public and he had, jokingly maybe, said that marriage was an option. But she had never told him that she loved him and now there was a chance that she never would be able to.

"Please, please, please. Don't let him die!" she said to no one in particular. Right then, she saw him come out of the burning building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic tells her team

It was her turn to serve breakfast, she had gone big this time. Fresh fruit, juice, newly baked bagels. She had spent her whole weekend off trying to figure out how to tell her team. All ideas had disaster written all over them. She thought about waiting until the end of shift and just leap after the bomb had fallen. But then she would be nervous the whole shift and she wouldn't be able to concentrate on work. So she decided to bribe them with goods.

She stood fidgeting in the beanery, wating for the coffee to brew when Travis arrived. "Hey girl, what's with the extravagant breakfast?" he said and then went silent and blank. "Oh, your gonna tell them?". Victoria just forced a smile and Travis gave her a pat on the shoulder.

Ten minutes later the whole team were gathered, including Sullivan, and they started filling their plates. Victoria though was not able to eat. Something Maya noticed. "Hey, whye aren't you eating?". "Ehm..." Victoria started. "I have something to tell you guys", she continued and everyone stopped eating.

"So, I'v been seeing someone and I thought it was time to tell you. And before you say something, I know that it is kind of stupid but it just happened and I really, really like him." Vic couldn't seem to stop talking.

  
"You're making us nervous Vic. What's the problem? Is he married?", Andy asked.

  
"No..." this was really hard Vic thought. "It's our boss". Vic let out a sigh. She had said it.

  
"Your dating Sullivan?!" Maya and Andy shouted and Sullivan started coughing.

  
"No, no, no." Vic and Sullivan said in unison.

  
"It's the chief. It's Ripley." Vic stated and the room went silent.

  
"Well damn girl! He's hot!" Maya said after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "But how? When? How long? What's he like in bed? Is he bossy?" you gotta give us all the details!" Maya continued. Which made all the straight men in the room object.

"Please, save that topic for another time. Preferrably when I'm not around and not at the station", Sullivan stated. "Now, let's eat this delicious breakfast that Mrs Ripley has made us", he continued and winked.

Vic let out a sigh. The cat was out of the box.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic sneaks out

Victoria heard the shower running when she woke. Half asleep she tried to remember yesterday's events when she saw clothes on the chair. _Ch. Ripley_ the nametag said.

Holy shit! This was so not good! Well, it had been really good but. This was not something she had the courage or energy to face right now. So she stood up, got dressed and sneaked out of her own appartment. Like any grown-up responsible woman would do. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events after the chainsaw incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter is rated M.

Lucas stood in the turn up room, trying to gather his thoughts. He had convinced himself that it wouldn't be a problem. That working close to Vic wouldn't compromise his focus. Then she'd gotten a chainsaw in her hands. Watching her in full action doing her job, a job that she loved, a job that he loved. Eva hadn't accepted that he was so focused on climbing the ranks. She hadn't liked thad he put himself in danger everyday. Now he was about to fall for someone with the same job.

Victoria had looked so hot in concetrating on getting the tree away. High on adrenalin managing the chain saw with pure satisfaction and love for the job in her eyes.

Someone entered the room but he was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice until said person was in his eye sight. It was Vic. At first none of them spoke. They just looked at eachother, not sure how to act while at work.

"I'm not gonna lie, you looked pretty good wielding a chain saw", she said laughing, effectivly breaking the ice.  
"So did you", he said and tried to focus on not getting turned on  
"Lock the door" Victoria said and Luke had to try really hard not to kiss her right there.  
"No matter how much I would like to, I can't. I'd be taking advantage", he said and looked Victoria in the eyes. This was hard. He was hard.  
"No, you really wouldn't be", she stated  
"I'm the Chief. You're you", he anwered. Like that had bothered them before.  
"Taking advantage implies a lack of consent from my part. I'm a grown woman standing here consenting. I'm the definition of consent. You were hot today. I was hot. Don't stand there and try tell me you're not feeling exactly same way. I'm done being professional right now. And I think you are too. Lock the door", Victoria said and looked at him with pure lust.  
  


He knew it was a bad idea. He knew they were at work. But she was standing there right in front of him, Looking so hot and they were both high on adrenalin. So he locked the door.

The both closed the distance in an instance. Mouths clashing togehter, tounges exploring eachother, hand seeking to remove unnecessary clothing. He pulled her pants off and sneaked his finger under the fabric off her Victorias underwear. She was already so wet for him and he couldn't wait anylonger. He took her underwear off and pulled his own pants off. Victoria immediatley out her legs around his waist and he entered her.

It was frantic, wordless and hot. In just a few minutes they both came panting. Taking a minute to catch their breaths they started to put their clothes back on.

"So, that was...", Victoria said and lauged.  
"Yeah, that was", Lucas replied.  
"Shall I go out first and you wait a minute?", she asked him.  
"Sounds good", he answered.

They dressed in silence. Victoria opened the door only to close it again. She walked over to him and gave him a soft kiss.  
"Hey, don't overthink this. No one will have to know", Victoria said and walked away again.

Lucas smiled. He really had found a good one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripley disclose the relationships on a meeting with the battalion chiefs.

”So, before we end this meeting I have one more subject on the agenda”, Lucas spoke and got the attention from the battalion chiefs at the meeting.

  
”What is it Chief? You seem serious, have you decided to step down?”, Frankel asked.

  
”It is serious yes. But I’m not stepping down, not volontarily anyway”, Lucas continued.  
”HR is going to make an investigation regarding my person. The last six months I have been seeing a fellow firefighter named Victoria Hughes. Last week we decided to disclose this to HR and since she is a subordinate, HR decided to start an investigation”, Lucas let out a breath and waited for reactions from the battalion chiefs. But the roll was completley silent until Frankel spoke.

  
”What the hell were you thinking?!” she yelled. ”Do you know how hard it is to get respekt as a female firefighter? And then you go making it harder for someone by sleeping with them? Women in this department have to work twice as hard to prove themselves worthy and now this woman will have to multiply her work even more just to show that she hasn’t slept her way in. You fucking idiot!” Frankel continued.

  
”Are you done?”, Lucas asked. ”I have thought of all this. Due to the upcoming investigation I am not allowed to talk about who initiated the relationship or how it started. What I can say is that I care deeply for Victoria and I would gladly step down from my job if it meant that I would protect her reputation. I let my ambitions and career destroy one marriage, this time a relationship might destroy my career. And that doesn’t bother me at all.” Lucas finished. ”Does that answer your question Frankel?”, he asked.

  
”You are so screwed in so many ways Ripley”, Frankel stated and left the room. The other battalion chiefs stood silent until McFarland spoke.

  
”I’m happy for you Chief. You’re a good man, it’s time you found someone”, he said and patted Ripley on the shoulder.

  
”I agree”, Jones added. ”You deserve to be happy, congratulations.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic gets new clothes for work

The team was gathered in the beanery for breakfast when the Chief arrived.  
"Hey Vic, your new clothes have arrives, I thought I'd deliver them in person", Lucas said carrying a package.  
"Hi Luke, thanks!", Victoria said and went to change with Lucas following close by.

"Anyone else who found that weird?", Andy spoke.  
"The Chief and Hughes calling eachother by first names?, hell yes!", Maya agreed.

"You just wait", Sullivan said and smiled to himself. Just then Victoria and Lucas came back.

"Tada!", Vic said and turned around to show off her new uniform with Lucas looking at her with pride.

"But why does it say Ripley?!" Dean asked bewildered.

"Oh, haven't you heard? I've been dating the Chief for the last six months and we got married this weekend after he got out of the hospital", Vic said with a smile.

Maya, Andy, Dean and Ben stared with mouths open. Travis and Sullivan whom had been at the wedding only smiled.

"So glad I don't have to keep that secret anymore!", Gibson said and continued to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria meets Jennifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone have said trinkets in their homes! We can't all have the same taste in interior decorations.

Lucas and Victoria was spending the day at a mall in Tacoma. They were goofing around in an interior decoration store, looking at ridiculous trinkets. Who would want to buy these things? Like a lamp shaped like a pineapple, painted in gold with a bright pink lamp-shade.

"So dear boyfriend", Victoria said. They had just made themselves official so she tried to use the word as often as she could. "Do you think this would look better in the bedroom or in the kitchen?", she asked trying to sound serious.  
"Well, dear girlfriend", Lucas replied in an austere tone. "I don't think it will go well with the turqoise flamingo we spotted earlier".  
"I'd never think you'd be a flamingo kind of person Lu-Lu", someone said and Lucas turned around.

A woman in her late fifties stood behind them smiling.  
"You're not gonna give your big sister a hug?" she said and held her arms out.  
"Jennifer", Lucas said and hugged her. "Fancy bumping into you here".  
"You're not gonna introduce me to your girlfriend?", Rebecca asked.  
"Sorry, Jennifer this is Victoria. Victoria, this is Jennifer".

Victoria shook her hand and said hi quietly.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd just made the girlfriend up so mom would stop nagging you about only caring for work. Since we never gotten to meet her. But now when I know she exists you have to come over for dinner", Jennifer spoke.  
"Sure, that sounds lovely", Victoria answered.  
"Wonderful! I'll call Lucas so we can find an opening in his busy schedule, it seems like he always sleeps or works. Good thing we're not firefighter's right", Jennifer said with a wink and left.

"So Lu-Lu", Victoria said teasing. "Apparently you haven't told your sister everything about me, what does she know?".  
"I said that you're a bit younger than me and that we met through mutual aquaintances", Lucas replied.  
"Well, that's one way to put it", Victoria said lauging.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Lucas go to Jennifer for dinner and games.

Victoria had been really nervous about meeting Jennifer, it was Lucas sister after all. He has assured him that it would be fine, that his sister would love her. But Victoria was still nervous. It was the first time she would be meeting a family member of a significant other.

They had dinner at his sister's place, since she had kids who needed to go to bed. It had all gone by fairly easy, even though she felt like an outsider at times. After the kids were asleep they started game night, Trivial Pursuit. Victoria felt unintelligent and almost didn't answer any questions right. Like, what's the point of knowing the exact year that Titanic went down? She knew the movie by heart and could sing My Heart Will Go On very well when no one listened. Lucas was one "piece-of-cake" behind his older sister when he got on a blue square.

"Where is Checkpoint Charlie located?", Victoria asked.  
"Berlin", Lucas answered with no hesitation.  
"Oh Luke, do you remember when we sat and watched the news after the Berlin wall fell?", Jennifer started talking.  
"Yeah, we were so fascinated. The wall had stood our whole lives and then they tore it down", he remembered.  
  
"Yep, Berlin's correct", Vic said in an attempt so that she shouldn't feel so left out.  
"Sorry, it's not fair of us to start talking old memories. It's just that it was a really memorable day, don't you agree? Everyone must have talked about it in school.", Jennifer said.  
"Yeah, it was very memorable for those who witnessed it. Last sign of the Second World War to go down and all", Victoria answered as it had stood in her history text book.  
"I'm sorry, those who witnessed it? You missed it?", Jennifer asked.  
"Yep. See, I was two so I was concentating on potty training and learning to use a full sentence", Victoria stated and stood up. She was having a moment, Lucas could see so he chose not to say anything.  
  
"Care to know some other memorable events that I had to learn from a text book? The challenger explosion, the Vietnam War, Elvis Presley, what's the deal with him anyway? See I wasn't born when these things happened. And since I actually am younger than both the first computer and internet, I haven't been needing to learn things like which year bla bla did bla bla, because I've been able to google whatever I wanted to know. Therefore I am useless at these kind of games", Victoria finished and crossed her arms.

She had been waving her arms while speaking loudly and agitating. Both Lucas and his sister sat in silence. Lucas smiling, Jennifer with eyes wide open.

"I can see why you like her so much Luke", Jennifer spoke. She is captivating. "I'm sorry if I'd made you uncomfortable, we could have done something different if you wanted to", Jennifer continued.  
"I was so nervous about coming here and I didn't want to seem demanding", Vic answered.  
"Well, I am tired of this game now anyway", Jennifer stated. "How about we just take our wine glasses to the sofa ans trash talk my little brother", she said with a wink.  
"Sounds like a plan", Victoria said with a smile.

"Does he still do that thing where he has to like gargle three times everytime he brushes his teeth?", Jennifer said and crooked arms with Victoria.  
"Yeah! What's up with that?", Vic said and laughed.

Lucas watched the women and shook his head. What had he gotten himself into?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya comes by

”Vic!” Maya yelled when she her appartment, using her own key as revenge for Vic keeping hers.

”Vic! Why aren’t you answering your pho...”, Maya was speechless from what she saw.

Vic on the counter with her legs on the shoulders of some blonde man, who clearly was doing something worth screening phonecalls for.

Maya left the appartment as silent as she could. Still shocked from what she’d seen. She didn’t even know Vic was seeing someone.

Out on the street she saw a familiar car, wonder what the Fire Chief does in this area of town she thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic after 2x15

He was gonna die. That's what she heard. The doctors wasn't able to do anything. She had been so angry at him for not showing up at the diner. She'd been so angry, while he had been fighting for his life. And now she was gonna lose him forever. She just couldn't take it.

All the firefighters were watching her. The young firefighter who had been sleeping with the Chief. The condemning looks that greeted her in the halls. She had just said goodbye to the love of her life. And she was greeted by contempt.

Right now she needed safety, warmth and compassion. She needed someone who understood. She needed Lucas.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me ideas on what to write about next!


End file.
